Handsome Doctor For Me
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Kim Jongin (Kai) dokter muda yang manis, semula merupakan doktor Presiden Obama dan dipaksa pindah ke korea oleh rumah sakit ternama yang ternyata milik hyungnya sendiri. Kai malah mencintai dokter tampan dingin bernama Oh Sehun dan kejadian membuat mereka tidak mengikuti rapat hari itu.. HunKai, hehe


**Handsome Doctor For Me**

"Hai! Namaku Kim Jong In, panggil saja aku Kai. senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-sii" kuulurkan tanganku pada namja seumuranku yang amat tampan berwajah joker berkulit putih seputih jasnya (?)

"Hn. Aku Oh Sehun. Ada apa Dokter Kai?" iih.. dia tu sombong bangeeet trnyata yah!

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan rapat rumah sakit akan mulai 1 menit lagi, dan aku diminta kepala rumah sakit mengajakmu ke ruang rapat sekarang".

"Aku malas. Aku ingin tidur. Bilang saja aku kelelahan" ia langsung tiduran dikasur periksa pasien diruangan khusunya.

"ya! Dokter Oh Sehun! aku tahu kau sering tidak ikut rapat karena beragam alasanmu itu, tapi bisakah sekali ini saja kau hadir?" aku mulai emosi dengannya. Tampan tapi jahat!

"jangan mengaturku Dokter Kai.. kau dokter baru di rumah sakit ini. Kau juga baru ikut rapat dua kali semenjak kau masuk. Pengalamanmu disini tak sebanding denganku..aku.."

"kau jangan merendahkanku! Aku terpaksa menjadi dokter disini karena kakakku! Si kepala rumah sakit Krissssssuuuu itu! Padahal aku sudah tenang-tenang menjadi dokter pribadi presiden Obama!" ini serius.. aku emang dokter pribadinya.

"ooh.. jangan sombong.. semua juga tahu tentang itu.. justru karena kau hanya menangani satu orang pengalamanmu sangat kurang..kau hanya menangani obama yang bahkan sangat trjaga kesehatannya, tidak seperti menangani operasi.." kali ini ia berbalik, memunggungiku. Sial kau sehun!

"yah! Kau minta dibunuh? Dasar dokter mesum!" aku berteriak dengan menyingsingkan jas putih dokterku sehingga kulit lenganku makin kontras. Huhu.. itemnya aku.. jauh sama si sehun pabbo!

"jaga ucapanmu!" sehun kini turun dari kasur pasien dan berdiri dan menarik kerah kemeja abu-abu yang kukenakan.

"aku benar kan? Kau menggoda pasien rawat jalanmu yang bernama Sulli?" aku menatap nyalang padanya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Kim.. jong.. in.." ia mengangkat kerahku. aku merasa tercekik! Bgaimana ini?

"ss..sehun..sii… a-apa yang kau lakukan?" aku diseret kearah kasur pasien tadi. Mau apa dia?

BRUG! Astaga! Dia menjatuhkanku dan menindihku diatas kasur! Waaaa! Warning! Danger!

"le..lepas!" aku mencoba meronta tapi ia memegang kedua tanganku diatas kepalaku hanya dengan satu tangannya. Perlahan ia mendekat. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Kurasakan nafas hangatnya yang mengenai wajahku. Seberapakah dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajahku? Bahkan tubuh kami sudah menempel. Omo! Selamatkan aku dari evil doctor ini!

"kai sii.." suaranya berbeda! Jadi makin manly!

"kau tahu.. Sulli itu mencintaimu saat dia tak sengaja bertabrakan denganmu di lorong ruang X-ray" suara sehun sedikit geram. Apakah itu berarti aku telah mencuri Sullinya dengan pandangan pertama?

"aku sangat marah begitu Sulli mengatakannya padaku dua hari yang lalu lewat sms.." ia makin erat meremas tanganku.

"ss…sehun.. appo.." aku merintih tapi aku masih tak berani membuka mataku.

"maka dari itu aku menggodanya dan mengajaknya date tadi malam.. tapi sayangnya.. dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu!" ia makin mengeratkan tangannya.

"hiks.. appo.. stop se..sehun.. aku akan menjauhi..Sulli.."

"janji?" ia makin mengeratkannya

"aakh.. janji.. aku tahu kau begitu mencintai orang itu.." uuh.. padahal aku juga suka kamu sehun! tapi sepertinya sehun straight bukan seme.. iyalah.. sehun kan cowok banget..

"ya.. aku memang sangat mencintainya.." SRAAT! Bagai disayat hatiku! Pergelangan tanganku mulai melonggar. Tapi anehnya aku tidak mau mendorong tubuhnya. Terlalu sakit.. bukan, bukan tanganku.. hatiku lebih sakit.. aku hanya membatu dibawahnya. Harum tubuhnya bahkan terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilupakan. Perlahan.. air mataku mengalir juga.

"Jangan menangis.. Baby.." ia usap air mataku. Tunggu! Baby? Kubuka mataku seketika itu juga tapi yang kulihat dan kurasakan adalah..

CUP!

WAAAA! SEHUN mengambil FRIST KISS ku!?

Aku masih shock! Mataku terbelalak. Tapi perlahan kurasakan kelembutan tiap gerakan bibirnya yang melumat bibirku. Perlahan kututup mataku. Kukalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya. Kuremas rambut brownnya. Akupun mulai membalas ciumannya. Ini aneh. Aku entah mengapa membiarkannya dan menerimanya. Ia mengabsen seluruh deretan gigiku, ia bergulat dengan lidahku yang dimenangkan olehnya. Saling bertukar salvia dan akhirnya kita menyudahinya karena kami rasa paru-paru kami butuh oksigen.

Perlahan kubuka dia memandangku intens. Mulutku agak bengkak dan ia menghapus salvia yang ada di daguku dengan jarinya. Aku makin malu dan hanya memandang kearah samping.

"Kim Jong In.. lihat aku.." aku tak berani! Tahu gak sih! Aku masih stengah sadar! Gak nyangka orang yang aku sukai bakal ambil frist kissku! Sialan kau oh sehun!

"lihat aku!"ia memaksaku. Perlahan aku melihat kearahnya dan..

"Kim Jong In.. Saranghae.. aku tidak mau kau memandang jijik karena aku menyukaimu yang seorang namja.. makanya aku berusaha menjauhimu.. tapi begitu aku tahu Sulli mencintaimu, aku tak mau melepasmu kepada siapapun termasuk Sulli sekalipun! Jadi aku coba buat sulli menyukaiku dan akhirnya aku akan campakkan dia. Hanya agar tak ada yang memilikimu. Tapi sulli tidak bisa goyah sedikitpun. Aku benar-benar marah pada Sulli. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, tak apa. Kau ingin mencaciku karena aku memiliki perasaan lain padamu pun tak apa. asal jangan buatku menderita-" mataku terbelalak! Jinjayo?

"sehun.. kau-"

"sudah! Jangan diteruskan Dokter Kai! Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Maaf. Aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu dan aku akan-"

"sehun.. ano.."

"menghilang jika memang itu perlu dan-"

"sehun-sii.."

"aku akan menghapus segala perasaan yang kau pikir gila ini dan-"

CUP!

"?" sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"sudah jangan dilanjutkan bicara bertele-telemu itu dokter sehun! dengarkan baik-baik!"

"apa maksudmu DokterKai?"

"SSSST" kuletakkan jariku didepan bibirnya agar dia bungkam.

"Dokter Sehun. Nado Saranghaeyo" kuberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya.

"EH? B.. Bnarkah? Kai.. kau menerimaku? Aku.." sehun gelagapan

"apakah perlu kujelaskan kau namjacingu resmiku sekarang?" aku memandangnya dengan imut

"aah! Gomawo! Saranghae kai!" ia langsung berbaring disebelahku kemudian menarikku kesampingnya. Kami saling berhadapan kemudian ia memeluk punggung dan pinggangku erat. Ia kecup pucuk kepalaku.

"nado saranghae sehun" aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"sehunnah.. sebaiknya kita segera keruang rapat.. kalau tidak aku dan kau bisa dihukum oleh kris" ia tidak menjawab.

"sehun? kau mendengarku kan? Sehun?" kudongakkankepalaku untuk pelihat wajahnya.

"Zzzzz….." astaga. Ia sudah tidur. Kelelahan kah dokter kelewat handsome ini? Seberapa malam ia mencoba membujuk sulli agar melupakanku. Sebegitu niatnya kah hingga ia merasakan sengantuk itu? Hihi, gomawo.

**-END!-**

**Iini END okee.. **

**review ya..**


End file.
